Death Meets Destruction.
by Joseibi Tsukino Saotome
Summary: This is the result of what I think might happen if the God of Death met up with the Senshi of Destruction
1. Default Chapter Title

Death meets Destruction by SeSe

((Just something I thought of....I'm not sure when. Hope you enjoy it =^_^=. Also, anytime I wanna pop in with a comment or explanation that isn't part of the story, it'll be in these (( )). Thank you =^_^= Enjoy!))

"That's it."

"She's hurt us all long enough."

"Now's the time where we pay her back."

"Where is she?"

"Over there by the tree."

A group of teenaged boys were plotting revenge on a girl that had been having seizures and hurting them. She didn't mean to do it, and she doesn't remember even doing it. The seizures controlled her body, and she never remembered a thing when she woke up. They were plotting revenge on the innocent.  
"Hotaru Tomoe!" One of them called out.

"Yes, Kimoboki?" The girl called Hotaru answered back politely, standing up from her sitting spot under the tree.

"Now you'll pay for making my arm the way it is!" Another boy with his arm in a sling yelled as he charged at Hotaru, suddenly. 

"What...? I...I don't understand!" Hotaru said, her voice shaking as she backed away from the angry boy, "No!! Wait!"

"Hold on there!"

A shout came from far away. Soon, all 6 delinquent boys were on the ground with slashes across their arms.

"Back away! Are you all right, lady? ((yes I'm SO original...))" The strange man said. She could hardly see him let alone tell who he was. He was all dressed in black with a black cap on his head. The only thing that stood out about him was the glowing scythe in his hand.

"Y...you didn't...need to hurt them...I did make his arm like that...but it wasn't my fault! I have these seizures—" Hotaru tried to explain, but she was interrupted.

"Shh. That's not the problem now. The problem is these jerks!" He turned back to the group of boys lying on the ground, clutching their arms in pain.

"Have you had enough? Are you going to leave the lady alone now?" His anger-toned voice said.

_Lady...?_ Hotaru thought.

The boys shook their heads and angrily walked away, still clutching their arms.

"Th...thank you...Sir. I don't know how I could repay you..." Hotaru said, approaching the dark figure with the glowing weapon.

"No problem. Now what were you saying before?" He asked her, pulling his hat up a little revealing his facial features.

"Oh...right. Well, I've been having these seizures. I don't even know I have them when I wake up from them...but I know what happens after having it happen so many times...I go into seizure and hurt people. Then I faint. When I wake up, I have no idea what has happened. They think I'm possessed by the devil or something! I swear I'm not! I just—" She began to cry.

"Wait wait! Hold on! Don't cry! Aw, I hate it when girls cry!" He said as he uncomfortably put his arm around her, "Better? Now come with me. We can talk somewhere else."

"Do you want to see my house?" Hotaru said with a sniffle.

"Uh...sure." He said, sounding hesitant.

Hotaru smiled at him, took his hand, and skipped along the sidewalk, dragging him behind her.

"Ok, before I introduce you to my father, I have to know your name first!" She said with a giggle.

((Mood swings? =O,o= Oh, leave me aloooone! =~_~=))

"My name? It's...Duo. I'm Duo Maxwell." He answered.

"My...my...my name's..." Hotaru was out of breath as she tried to walk on.

"Hey, hey. Slow down. It looks like you need to rest." Duo pulled Hotaru to a stop.

"Sorry..." Hotaru said, gasping for air, "I get tired very easily. My...My name's Hotaru Tomoe."

"Nice to meet you, Hotaru. Do you need to sit down?" Duo asked her.

"No. I'm fine. Let's continue. It's not much further." She continued to pull Duo down the street.

"Well, this is it!" They finally stopped in front of a very large house.

Hotaru took some time to gather her breathing together and opened the door.

"Father! I'm home! I want you to meet someone!" Hotaru called through the house.

There was no answer.

"Hm. He must be in his lab. Oh well. You can see my room first if you want. He's probably busy." She said to Duo as she walked him to the living room.

"Um. Ok." Duo said. 

He realized he was in the light of the house, so there was no need for his disguise. Realizing he was also in a lady's presence, he took off his hat and held it in his hand.

"Ok," Hotaru said, smiling, "Follow me upstairs."

Duo did as he was told. They went up the stairs and walked down a long hallway until they came to a black doorway. 

"This is it..." Hotaru said, opening the door.

Duo stared into the room in amazement.

"There's...so many...lamps..." He said, looking at Hotaru's collection of lamps.

"Yes. I collect them. I know it's strange, but that's how I am. It always helps to have a lot of light. Especially when you read a lot, and I do." Hotaru said, sitting down on her bed. "You may have a seat if you'd like."

"Uh. K-kay..." Duo sat himself uncomfortably upon Hotaru's bed.

"What's the matter? You're...you're not afraid of me, are you?" Hotaru asked Duo, seeing his discomfort.

"No! No, that's not it! I swear...it's just the...nevermind." He tried to explain.

"Tell me. Maybe something can be done."

"I'll get over it."

"If you say so."

"Hotaru?"

"Yes?"

"Um...these seizures...do they happen often?"

"Oh! You ARE afraid! I knew it! Ohhh! Every time I meet someone that I like, I hurt them!"

"No no! You didn't hurt me! I was just...curious. I guess it's a sensitive subject. You don't have to answer."

"Duo."

"Uh...Y-yes?"

"You're better off away from here. Far, far away. You should leave. I never should have brought you here. You should have never saved me from those boys. You just put yourself in danger. Please leave. Leave before--"

"Hotaru...I've been through far more dangerous things in my life than feisty girls...Trust me. I can handle it if you start freaking out. You seem like a lonely girl. I want to....comfort you."

"Y-you...do? No one's...no one's ever..." Hotaru had tears in her eyes.

"Ah. Ok. The crying thing. Please. I think you're happy this time, but still you're crying, and I don't like when girls cry."

"Sorry..." Hotaru said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"That's...that's ok." Duo said, putting his arm around Hotaru more comfortably this time.

Hotaru huddled against him, closed her eyes, and smiled.

"Eh...uh..." Duo said, composing himself. He put both arms around her and held her.

_O...o-o-okay, Duo...you can do this now...you're the Shinigami. You're afraid of nothing. You can...you can....you can do this...If you can battle in a Gundam and jump out of buildings, you can handle a girl, right? Right...? _Duo thought to himself.

__

"Hotaru!" A deep, male voice called from in the hallway, "Are you home yet?"

"Yes, Daddy!" Hotaru released herself from Duo's grasp and opened the door. "Hello, Daddy!" 

"Hello, Sweety. How was your day?" The man that was, obviously, Hotaru's father asked.

"It was great! I met a new friend, Daddy! This is Duo Maxwell." Hotaru led her dad over to where Duo sat.

"Hello, Duo. Nice to meet you." He said, holding out his hand.

"Uh. You must be Hotaru's father. Nice to meet you." Duo shook his hand.

_I'd like to know what this guy's thinking right now...probably somewhere along the lines of "What are you doing in my daughter's room with the lights dim sitting on her bed?" Oooohh jeez. This could get ugly. _Duo thought.

"My daddy's a scientist. He's working on some sort of chemical now. Right, Daddy?" Hotaru said, hanging onto her father's arm.

"Yes, Sweety. That's right. I just came up to see if you were home. I've got to get back to work. I may have to pull an all-nighter, so I'm going to kiss you goodnight now. Ok?" He explained.

"Sure, Daddy. Goodnight!" She kissed her father on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Honey." He walked out of the room and shut the door.

_I don't believe it. He wasn't suspicious or anything! And he shut the door! This guy really must be clueless about raising daughters... _Duo thought.

He looked over at Hotaru who was looking through a book shelf in her room for something.

_Although...Hotaru doesn't seem like the kind of girl to just let a guy onto her...He must trust her a lot. _

"Well, it's getting pretty late. Goodnight, Hotaru. It was nice meeting you. Maybe I'll come by sometime tomorrow." Duo said.

"Oh, ok! Goodnight, Duo!" She kissed him on the cheek and showed him out the door.

_Ohhh...something tells me this girl's getting the wrong idea..._

He continued to stumble out of the house and down the street, blushing.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Death Meets Destruction: Part 2

((Well, here it is, people! You all asked for it. And now you're getting it. Sorry if it's not as good, but oh well. Tough. :D.))

"Hotaru..." Duo said, pacing back and forth across his living room, paging through various books, "What could be wrong with her?"

He searched through three medical books at a time, each on its own separate table or desk with paperwork upon paperwork scattered around. 

"Seizures...seizures...It's just not here!"

He slammed one of the books shut in anger.

"I can't stand it...she could be having one now, and I wouldn't know how to fix it! Dammit! Why'd I have to be born with such a short brain capacity!?"

((Heh...sorry =^_^=;;. He just comes off as sort of an idiot to me))

He shut the other two books, sat on the couch, and put his head in his hands. Sighing, he got up and went to bed.

"Oh, Duo...you're so sweet..." Hotaru said, arranging things in her room, "He seems to really care about me...I've never had that before...I'm so happy I could just...just..." She set her last lamp down in its new spot and collapsed into a deep sleep on her bed.

"Ah!" Duo shot up from his resting place in his bedroom, "Aw dammit..." 

He rubbed his head in pain. Beads of sweat covered his body, and his braid looked as if it had been gnarled by his sweaty palms. 

"What the hell was I dreaming about?"

He tried desperately to remember what had made him so upset in his subconscious, but he couldn't recall a thing. The restless Gundam pilot tried to return to sleep, but he couldn't. Something was still lingering in his mind, but he couldn't identify it nor shake it away.

"I'm gonna go see her..." He decided, "I know...it's 3 AM, but I don't care...I need to talk to her."

He pulled on an outfit and walked out the door.

The streets were empty. The neighborhood that was usually bustling with people now resembled that of a ghost town. It gave Duo a chill down his spine.

"I just can't stand it..." He said, continuing his way toward Hotaru's home.

He arrived at the door soon after. He went to knock but caught himself just in time.

"Hmm...I shouldn't knock. It's too late. So...what should I do?"

He stood there for a few seconds, thinking. He looked around the outside of her house, her yard, the street, her neighbors' houses. He spotted a tree right next to Hotaru's window.

"Hm...'s worth a shot..." He whispered, stumbling over to the tree, uneasily.

He gave himself two good pushes off the ground and managed to climb onto a lower branch on the tree. He heaved himself higher and higher until he was at about the right height to knock on Hotaru's window. He held out his fist and carefully tapped on the glass, holding onto the tree for dear life.

A few minutes later, a bag-eyed Hotaru stammered over to the window and opened it.

"Duo...what are you doing here?" She whispered, rubbing her eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you...I'll tell you the truth about before. I'm not afraid you're going to hurt me with your little seizure problem. I'm afraid you're going to hurt yourself. I was afraid I might even hurt you. I'm sorry I made you think I didn't want you. I just want you to be safe. After I got home from your house, I went through every medical book I could find trying to find out about your condition, and I found nothing. I don't know if it's just that I'm not smart enough to figure it out, or if it's just not written out anywhere...but I want to help you."

Hotaru was speechless.

"So..." He began again, "I just want you to know that I care about you. So don't you do anything stupid like thinking no one loves you, got that?"

She nodded, then hung her head as if in shame.

"H-Hotaru...? You ok?" 

Duo leaned closer to her. He reached over and touched her face lovingly. He smiled reassuringly as her head snapped up. Her tear-stricken face made her look like a lonely spirit in the moonlight. She smiled lightly upon seeing Duo's cheerful grin.

"I love you, too, Duo..." She whispered, shutting her eyes.

Duo blushed. He leaned over to hug Hotaru, but the force of gravity interfered.

"AAAAAHHH!" He fell out of the tree and toward the ground before Hotaru could even gasp.

"Owww...." He moaned, getting up, "I'm fine...I'm...fine..."

Hotaru's expression was one of worry, but as she saw him stumbling around below her window, she couldn't help but giggle.

"I'll...ow...see you tomorrow...oww..." Duo said, walking away, holding his throbbing knee.

"Goodnight." Hotaru said, smiling happily as she shut her window.

Duo walked into the doorway of his house and immediately went up into the bathroom to retrieve his first-aid kit.

"Ow....oooooow ow ow..." He groaned, putting bandage upon bandage on his wounded knee, "Man...falling out of the tree like that...I must've looked like some sort of idiot..." he stopped, "Then again...it made her laugh. I suppose it was worth it..."

He put one last bandage over his knee and returned to his slumber.


End file.
